1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic disc with improved durability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Naturally, magnetic layers are formed on both sides of a double sided magnetic disc. Further, in the case of a single sided magnetic disc, in general, the magnetic layer is formed not only the recording side but also on the opposite site side which does not serve for recording in order to prevent deformation of the disc such as by curling. In the case of a recently developed single sided video floppy disc with a high recording density which disc uses metal magnetic powder, both sides of the disc substrate are coated with a magnetic layer containing the metal magnetic powder. However, the magnetic layer containing the metal magnetic powder has a large coefficient of friction and poor abrasion resistance. Thus, it is desirable to solve these problems of the magnetic layer containing the metal magnetic powder.